


Costly brashness

by Hecoand



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecoand/pseuds/Hecoand
Summary: Alm finally ended his first battle outside the ram Village. However, it seems that engaging the enemy head on was a mistake...





	Costly brashness

"There used to be six of us...Now i am alone." Theses are the words i spoke, as i walk heavily alone, my armored boots slowly carrying me forward on this mess of a plain. I left the village to go out to war with my friends.... Well, old friends. They were no more... No jokes, no laughs, not even some snark. I lead them all to die. 

"How could i let this happen?" I murmur slowly to myself, looking back at the death landscape i left in my wake. Sure i survived but at what cost? I should bury them but... Can i even look at their current states? Am i so weak i can't even show respect to my life long friends? With a heavy heart and even unstable walk, i go to see them to pay my respects. Kliff... What did you follow us? You always hated training and you even refused the first time i asked for your help. So why? Why did you come? Just to show I am wrong? That i couldn't protect you? 

Tears begin to form in my eyes. Great, just great. You were right again Kliff. I couldn't protect you... I thought archers were unable to draw their bows a close range, just like grandpapa's stories about the war of shadows mentioned... But they can. And you payed the price for me with this bloody arrow now lodged in your chest. I feel my blood rushing trough my veins, snapping the arrow of my friend's chest, the body unmoving as i loom over the others. 

Lukas. I barely known you and yet, you took care of me as a elder brother during our time together. Warning me not to jump in and sneak by the bandits... All of that which i ignored. And that cost me you. And everyone else... The first attack was aimed at me but you took it bluntly and just... Dropped. I was so stunned. Damn am i useless. 

Getting up, i see both Gray's and Tobin's bodies sitting down, perfectly in balance and their back pressing against one another preventing then from laying down. Gray... How can you smirk in death? Even with that bloody axe in your shoulder you are smirking.. How? "And Tobin? Why aren't you snapping at him?" I harshly ask him, awaiting his answer.

I slap myself mentally. They are dead. Why ask questions? Why am i so indecisive? I let my body drop down, closing my eyes as the rain fall on my face, and my ears only hearing the drops of water onto the leaves nearby. Oddly soothing... Maybe i could sleep for a bit. Dream of better days gone by. 

"A...alm..." I shot up, looking around desperately. I know that voice! Well, it was more like a groan now but...

"W...where a-are you..?" I hear it again, as i squint my eyes to search for the voice. I see a speak of gold and instantly get up to rush to it. I know this voice. I know this hair style... I slowly started to gather air to scream. "FAYE! FAYE!" I managed to catch her falling body, her neck on my arm and my knee serving as a stoll for her back. Her dress was ripped apart, a scar traveling on her torso. And her face... Her delicate face... Gods i wanted to not stare.

"I... Can't see you... I can feel you... But i can't see you... Alm... And now i am going to... Going to..." She was whimpering strongly, yet no tears were forming in her dead eyes, frantically she was caressing my hair and chest. I was fixated on her lips.. Her head was looking left and right, trying to know where i was i imagine. She looked so scared... I slowly bent myself and gently turned her head to look up at me. 

"Alm...i don't wanna d..d..." She was growing weaker. I needed to make her pain go away. I had no potions, and nothing else would work. I slowly collided my lips with hers, feeling their wet feeling and acrid taste upon mine, but i feel them move, a smile for mere seconds, before her hands splash on the wet and muddy grass, the orange she took with her rolling down to my feet. 

I break the death embrace i layed upon her, and get up, taking said orange with me. Walking, strolling... Limping... Where? I don't know. Why? Vainly hope to find help. My name is Alm. And i am only one thing.

A brash, reckless leader that spelt the doom of his comrades.


End file.
